Everything But My Heart
by JusttxJaycie
Summary: Sara is giving Greg a ride home when she hears something that makes her think. Sandle oneshot.


A/N: Yes, another random one-shot. I've always wanted to write a Greg/Sara, so I did. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks to Eternal Storm who looked over this to correct my stupid grammar mistakes that I seem to always make. Amazing, really, considering I hate hearing incorrect grammar...

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, unless you count the 4 seasons I own on DVD. And the song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Lovely song. Don't listen if you are in love with one of your best friends and he doesn't know. Just a warning.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sara walked into the locker room and sighed. She had just finished an extremely difficult case. "Seriously," she said to herself, "what kind of parent leaves a six-year-old in charge of a three-year-old so he can get drunk? Now two little girls will never get to grow up."

She finished in the locker room and walked out where she bumped into Greg.

"Hey, Sara. You leaving?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"Any chance you could give me a ride? Nicky has my truck."

"Sure. Come on." They walked out to the parking lot and to Sara's car. When it was unlocked, Greg fell into the passenger's side seat with a sigh.

"Rough night?" Sara asked, while putting the keys in the ignition. Greg nodded and began to tell her about it. While she was listening, she started the car and shifted into reverse. Just as the car started to move, she heard a country song just starting.

"_I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night. I count the colors in his eyes."_

Sara glanced at the ex-lab tech sitting in her passenger seat and grinned. She had never really noticed before, but Greg talked with his hands.

"...honestly, Sara, I've never seen anyone fake tears that well....Sara? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just listening to what you are saying. So if his alibi was so solid, why did you look closer at him?"

"Well, the DNA...."

"_He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong. And I don't think it ever crossed his mind. He tells a joke, I fake a smile. But I know all his favorite songs." _

"...and then the boyfriend shoots himself just as I walk in the door. He's in the hospital as we speak. Said he loved her so much that he wouldn't let her leave him. I swear, if this is what love does to you, I will _never_ fall in love." Greg finished his story with a sigh.

Sara laughed a little. "Greg, sweetie, you'll fall in love. Because you are a hopeless romantic." _'I hope'_ she added silently.

Greg raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, Sara. I think you've been listening to too much of this...music? Nicky getting to you some?" Sara half grinned.

"Well, Greg, I'm sure Nick left a Rascal Flatts CD in here somewhere, if you want to find that."

"Sara..."

"I know, Greg. You hate Flatts." Sara laughed.

"You know me oh so well," Greg grinned.

"_And I could tell you his favorite color's green. He loves to argue. Born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful. He has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie." _

"Speaking of Nicky – why was he so annoyed when he came into the break room earlier?" Sara asked, suddenly remembering a question she wanted to ask him. She assumed it had something to do with their case. Nicky took this kind of thing seriously – it was probably the Texan in him.

Greg surprised her by laughing loudly. "Oh, you know how it is. I love to rile him up."

"You got him arguing about music _again?_" Sara asked incredulously. Greg just grinned at her.

"It's fun arguing with Nick. I love it," he said simply.

"So why couldn't Becca pick you up?" Sara asked, talking about Greg's sister.

"Oh, you know Becca," Greg answered. "She was on another date with whats-his-face."

"_He looks around the room innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? And he sees everything black and white. Never let nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine." _

Sara pulled into Greg's driveway and put the car into park. He looks over at her, and flashes her a smile. "Thanks again, Sara. I really need to get my car back from Nicky."

Sara forced a smile. How could he not know the damage that smile could cause? "It's no problem, Greg. You know I'll give you a ride any day." Greg grins at her again, the opens the door and steps out. Just as he is about to close the door, Sara stops him. "Hey...don't dwell too much on this case, okay? It will only drive you crazy."

Greg nods a little, shuts the door, and quickly turns away. She could tell tears were threatening to fall and he didn't want her to see them.

Sara watches him walk up to his door and let himself in, before putting the car into reverse and driving off.

"_And I could tell you his favorite color's green. He loves to argue. Born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful. He has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie." _

Sara listened to the words pouring from the radio. She couldn't believe how much she seemed to be able to relate to the song. She grinned a little at the irony of this. She was comparing Greg Sanders to a country song. She shook her head.

"_He stands there, then walks away. My God, if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you." _

She thought back to earlier in the day when Greg had walked into the break room. He wasn't exactly in the best of moods. She saw him coming in and walked over to the coffee pot to pour him a cup of his special Blue Hawaiian. He walked in and she handed him the cup.

"Here. It's Blue Hawaiian. You looked like you needed it," she said. He took at sip, and shot her a grateful smile. The two of them stood in silence for a minute, before Greg turned and walked out of the room.

Sara sighed.

"_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up is my God, he's beautiful. So I put on my make-up, and pray for a miracle."_

Sara snorted. "See through everything but my heart. That's fairly accurate," she said to herself. Greg was a brilliant CSI. He could always tell when someone was lying or hiding something. Yet, somehow, he managed to miss the fact that his best friend was hiding one of the biggest secrets ever from him.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green. And he loves to argue oh, and it kills me. His sister's beautiful. He has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him...if you ask me if I love him...I'd lie ."_

Sara listened as the final notes of the song drifted away, then her brain started working fast again. She didn't want to be one of those girls who sat and wasted time thinking about what could be. Especially after listening to this surprisingly thought-provoking song. She reached over and turned down the radio just as the starting notes of a slightly more twangy song started up, then grabbed her cell phone, hitting number one on her speed dial.

"Greg?" she said, when he answered. "Listen, we need to talk...."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A/N: So, how did I do with my first somewhat romance CSI? Review, please? There is a possible sequel in the making using a Secondhand Serenade song. We'll see how that works out.

Until next time,

Jaycie


End file.
